


灵魂转换（Soul Exchange）

by xsmile_xx



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, everpanther, 豹玫瑰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsmile_xx/pseuds/xsmile_xx
Summary: 一个玫瑰暗恋豹豹的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

    埃弗雷特睁开眼睛醒来时先感觉到的是头疼欲裂的难受。他躺在柔软的大床上因为难受而低吟出声，眨了眨眼睛，眼皮重得让他差点就又要重新跌入梦境的怀抱中。

    直到他完全睁开了双眼，脑袋开始运转，才像是受到了什么刺激般从床上跳了起来。原先还有些许触丝缠着他的睡意瞬间消散得一干二净。

    埃弗雷特的双脚稳定地站在了房间的地板上，脚掌所感觉到的柔软的触感来自地上铺着的大片地毯，以蓝色作为底色，黑线和红线勾勒出图腾花样——怎么看都让他觉得有些眼熟的样式。他在原地踩了踩双脚，质感十分真实，并不像是在做梦；他捏了捏自己的脸颊直到感觉到清晰的疼痛感，疼痛也十分真实，应该不是在做梦。

    埃弗雷特依着印象走到了他记忆里有着一面全身镜的浴室门口，在推开把手前他忍不住短暂地屏住了呼吸又接着深深地吸了一口气。为了验证自己的想法（他极其希望这个想法是错误的），他走到了那面镜子前，然后看着镜子里的自己暂时陷入了像是被人操控着遥控器按了暂停的静止模式。

    被理得极短的黑发，下巴上蓄着的胡须，相对厚实的嘴唇，结实不夸张的肌肉，像极了黑曜石的深黑色双瞳——对于这一切埃弗雷特都并不觉得陌生，他甚至能说是不自觉地为这一切深感着迷，几乎是从第一次见到这些美好事物的主人的那刻起。

    但那也仅是作为一个旁观者而言。

    看着镜中的人随着自己摆出了一样的姿势，埃弗雷特认清了自己不知道为什么就和特查拉交换了身体的事实。

    他几乎能确定房子里就只有“特查拉”一人，埃弗雷特没压抑住自己突然冒出的想法用着特查拉的身体摆出了几个滑稽又装腔作势的姿势，好不容易才忍住了笑出声的冲动。

    ——等等，如果说特查拉真的和他交换了身体，那对方现在应该是在......

    昨天和特查拉告别了之后埃弗雷特就独自回到了自己的公寓，然后一觉睡到了天亮。

    埃弗雷特看了眼时钟，这个时间点特查拉应该有极大的可能和他一样已经醒来并发现两人交换身体的事情了。他昨晚是在房间里睡着的，那么特查拉应该会像他一样从对方入睡的地方醒来。

    该死的！可不能让特查拉发现那些东西和那个地方！

    埃弗雷特从桌上找到了特查拉的手机，按下了解锁键，幸好对方用的不是什么密码锁，靠着指纹或是脸孔就能解锁。熟练地按下那一串熟记于心的号码，他拨通了自己的手机，只能希望自己能在事情发展得不受他控制之前阻止特查拉往他家里的其他地方查探的可能性。

    电话响了几秒就被接起，埃弗雷特松了口气。

    “喂？请问是特查拉吗？”见鬼的，用着特查拉的声音问对方是不是特查拉，听在耳里真是奇怪得不得了。

    “我是特查拉，你是埃弗雷特？”听着自己的声音问他是不是罗斯，埃弗雷特作为“埃弗雷特”本人倒是觉得有些新奇。

    “你现在在哪里？”

    “应该是在你家里？”

    “那很好，你待在那里不要乱跑，我去找你。”

    “行吧，我都可以。”

    “你应该不介意我借用你的衣服什么的吧？”

    “不介意。那你应该也不介意我......”

    “不介意不介意，不过你能不能在我去到你那里之前先待在房间里别动？”

    “......可以。”对方短暂了停顿了下才给予了埃弗雷特肯定的答复。

    “好，我马上就来！”

    ……

    挂断了电话之后埃弗雷特随手从特查拉的衣柜里拿了套衣服到洗手间换上。刷着牙，他看着镜子里的自己思考着，一只手抚上了下巴上的胡子，有些扎人。

    自己居然就这么和特查拉交换了身体？就像是电视剧里才会发生的情节，男女主角因为机缘巧合而让两人灵魂互换，在短时间内用着对方的身体体验着对方的生活，对对方有了更进一步的了解，还因为这样让两人的关系变得更亲近起来。为之后两人修成正果打下了一定的基础。

    可真的发生在他和特查拉身上，怎么看都不会朝着电视剧里的剧情发展。

    埃弗雷特拉回飘远的思绪，吐掉了嘴里的泡沫，漱了漱口，清凉的水浇在脸上。

    眼下最重要的还是先解决两人互换身体的事情。剩下的......来日方长吧。

    正好手机在口袋里震动了下，埃弗雷特划开了屏幕，是“埃弗雷特”的信息。

    “车钥匙在柜子的第二格，随便选一个吧。”

    照着特查拉说的，埃弗雷特找到了装着车钥匙的抽屉，然后真切的体会到了对方说的“随便选一个”的意思。

    各个款式的车钥匙跟打火机一样的躺在了抽屉里，完全都不带重样的。

可恶的有钱人啊。

    只能暂时借着有钱人的身体过过干瘾的埃弗雷特毫不客气地选了最贵的那一辆。

 

    x

 

    按响了自家门铃的埃弗雷特站在了门前等待着房里的人给他开门。

    开门的是现在用着他身体的特查拉，身上还穿着他昨天睡觉时穿的成套睡衣，看起来真的有照着他所说的做一直待在了房间内。

    以往都必须仰着头看着特查拉说话，今天终于有机会体验了一把俯视对方的感觉。虽然在自己看来完全就是“埃弗雷特·K·罗斯”正抬头看着他，埃弗雷特努力地在脑袋里用特查拉的脸代替了那张脸。观感十分不错，体验极佳，有机会还想再试试。

    “不好意思，让你久等了，你去洗漱吧。”

    埃弗雷特用着特查拉的身体坐在了客厅的单人沙发上，原先他觉得尺寸正好的沙发在塞下了特查拉的身体后就显得有些窄小了。他看着特查拉走入浴室，有些后知后觉地想到，这样一来他跟特查拉是不是也能算是坦诚相对过了？

    埃弗雷特不禁想到刚才自己换衣服时看到的场景——紧实且形状明显的腹肌，手臂流畅的肌肉线条，还有胯间被内裤包裹着的鼓鼓的一包......不能再想下去了，刚才赶时间没来得及多想的绮念都要跑出来了。

    在开着空调的前提下，埃弗雷特却感到了些许的燥热以及罕见的不自在。

    

    x

 

    眼下两人灵魂互换的问题看起来暂时还找不到解决方法，恰巧的是目前特查拉和埃弗雷特都还不算上忙碌，将一些事情安排好之后完全有足够的时间让两人好好相处，为了找出还原的方法。

    于是乎，在进行了讨论之后，两人便愉快地（至少埃弗雷特如此）决定了期限未知的暂时同居。由“埃弗雷特”搬到“特查拉”那里去——特查拉对此没啥意见，埃弗雷特则偷偷松了一口气，能够让对方远离家里的“危险物品”越远越好。

    埃弗雷特将自己的东西都收拾好之后便毫不留恋地离开了自己住了好几年的单人公寓。

    当然，当下的他完全没想到自此之后他便没什么机会再回到这间公寓了。

 

    x

 

    和特查拉同居的日子从整体来说十分不错，良好的居住环境，心仪的同居对象，唯一美中不足的地方大概是两人分别住在了不一样的房间里。但是瑕不掩瑜，两人正对着的房门和特查拉的早晚安问候足以掩盖这点遗憾。

    起初的那几天，特查拉和埃弗雷特都十分地积极尝试，试图找到让两人复原的方法。在不危害生命的前提下，他们试了许许多多的方式。例如，一一列出了两人在互换身体前做过的事情，品尝过的食物和饮料，一件一件地照做，然后算是意料之内的毫无收获。

    在把能尝试的方法几乎都尝试了一遍仍一无所获之后，特查拉联络了他的妹妹，而罗斯则动用了点人脉找到了住在复仇者大厦里的那位。前者和后者的反应出奇的相似，都是在表示震惊之后便毫不客气地大笑出声，但是都表示了愿意帮忙的意愿。

    尽管如此，还是没能让特查拉和埃弗雷特恢复到原状。

    他们保持着现状，用着对方的身体，并且已经开始习惯这件事。

    看起来一切都没起到什么变化，可是，埃弗雷特总觉得哪里有些不对劲，或是有什么事情在他不知道的时候改变了......

 

    在和特查拉相处的这段时间里，埃弗雷特观察到并发现了一些事情。

例如。

    特查拉一般喜欢坐在单人沙发里，但是只要他坐在了长沙发上，对方一定会坐在他的隔壁。保持着正好的距离，不至于太过靠近，可是也不会太远。他经常只要伸手去拿东西就会无意间碰到对方，虽然碰到的也是他自己的身体就是了。

    再例如。

    在他兴致大发偶然下厨的时候，特查拉都会主动帮忙，帮忙的内容还包括了帮他系围裙的带子和用纸巾替他擦汗。

    ......

    好吧。

    这真的不能怪埃弗雷特总不自觉地多想吧？他也就只是想想而已。

    “直男对好兄弟”的相处方式是吧？他知道的。所以真的就只是想想而已。

 

    后来才知道埃弗雷特一直这么想的特查拉表示：不，你完全不知道。

 

    x

 

    日子一天天地过去，两人的关系在持续性的加温之后似乎已经也到了一个瓶颈，就这么保持着“直男”间的友好相处模式。

    眼看两人似乎已经失去了换回身体的希望，奇迹却在某一天发生了。

 

    在将所有科学的方法都尝试了过后，苏瑞给埃弗雷特和特查拉建议了一个不靠谱但是试一试也没关系的方法。

 

    亲吻。

    在任何故事里都能起到神奇作用的万能之吻。

 

    为什么不？如果真的能换回来那不是很好吗？就算不能，亲一亲你们也不会少一块肉啊？

    苏瑞当时是这么说的。

 

    特查拉和埃弗雷特觉得有道理，所以决定一试。

    然后两人便成功交换回了身体。

 

    身体交换回来之后，埃弗雷特有些愣住了，没想到这个看起来有点可笑的方法真的行得通啊。

    他更没想到的是，特查拉直接扶住了他的头加深了这个原先只是嘴唇碰嘴唇的亲，变成了伸舌头的吻。

 

    等等？？？

    所以特查拉真的喜欢我？不是什么“直男式友好”？

    埃弗雷特后知后觉地这么想到。

    然后狠狠地吻了回去。

 

    ——THE END——

 


	2. 番外（？）

 

    在互表心意之后，埃弗雷特便把自己当时带去的东西都留在了特查拉那里，自己的公寓里也有着属于特查拉的那一份。

    甜蜜蜜的恋爱让埃弗雷特彻底忘了自己的家里还埋着的“定时炸弹”，虽然就算现在引爆了也不会引起太大的伤害就是了。

    

    特查拉在有一天还是发现了那个装满了“黑豹”相关物品的房间。埃弗雷特当时就站在他旁边，连个能挖洞把自己埋起来的地方都没有，只能眼睁睁看着对方拿起他的珍藏品。

    他在当下还忍不住像是小崽子被带走的猫一样着急地开了口：“别碰那个！很贵的！限量收藏版，现在市场上都找不到了。”

    然后成功收获特查拉充满着笑意的眼神。

    “你就这么喜欢我？”他将那个只有他手心大小的模型放回了原位。

    “我，我喜欢的是‘黑豹’。”埃弗雷特脸上浮着尴尬的红。

    “我不就是‘黑豹’吗？”

    “......”埃弗雷特的脸更红了。

 

    “和自己吃醋的感觉真奇怪。”特查拉搂住埃弗雷特这么说道。

    “不管是你‘特查拉’还是‘黑豹’我都喜欢。”

    回应埃弗雷特的是特查拉的深吻。

    

    ——THE END——


End file.
